Modern vehicles typically include seat assemblies that are adjustable to facilitate occupant comfort. Such seat assemblies may be configured to allow the occupant to select a position of the seat assembly that improves the occupant's comfort and/or posture. For example, a particular position of the seat assembly may be chosen based on the occupant's size, body shape and/or whether the occupant will be driving or performing some other activity while sitting in the seat assembly.